Pinned to the floor
by Luckie D
Summary: Rated M for mega adult content and adult situations. What happens when John Munch and Maria Frank are unable to enjoy each other's company for a long time? A man craving for pure bliss and a woman who'll give it to him. Basically no real plot, just bliss


**Disclaimer: Maria is my own creation. All else belongs to Dick Wolf. Lucky bastard...I just want to play with his characters. Always promise to return them _slightly_ unharmed.**

Slipping into his apartment and flipping on the lights, Munch and Maria were finally free from their seventy two hour over time shift, finally catching the perp right before he grabbed his fifth victim. Dropping her keys on his table and pulling her coat off, all Maria wanted to do was sleep for three days straight.

John didn't. Locking the door behind him and glancing in her direction, he needed something to get rid of the tension from the past three days. He knew she just wanted to crawl in bed at this point - she fell asleep on the way home - but he needed _someone_ and she was that someone. Seeing her turn around and look at him in exhaustion, John took his chance to pin her against the wall with no resistance from her. "I know you're tired, baby," His breath ghosting against her ear, making her shudder. "But, I need you." Moving his hands from her shoulders to her hands, he linked their fingers together as he stepped closer to her. His lips lingered over her's and his dark eyes gazed onto her green ones.

Leaning her head forward so her nose touched his, Maria squeezed his fingers. "How bad?" She tilted her head so she could look at him over her glasses and gave him a seductive smile. Giving her a dangerous look pressing her up against the wall, John tilted his head to one side and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. Wiggling her arms free, Maria's hands went to guide his mouth over her's and groaned at his forcefulness of pressing her hard against the wall. Pushing his suit jacket off and dragging her short finger nails down his chest, Maria chuckled when he turned her to face the wall and pressed against her. "Now this is just naughty," She gasped, his lips connecting with the back of her neck.

"That's just what I'm going for," He whispered softly in her ear, his hands slipping under her shirt and gliding up her stomach to her chest. Hearing her breathing coming out in heavier gasps, John couldn't stop from smiling and slipped his hands over her breasts and caressed them. Maria arched against his hold, her hands gripping what they could grab. She knew just what this meant - he wanted it rough.

Turning her roughly around to face him, her hands reached out and pulled him into a rough kiss. John's hands moved to her upper arms and gently moved her to the carpeted floor. He took that moment to look her and thinking of how they wanted to do it this time. Maria was not one to face away from him when they made love, but this wasn't going to be just pure love making. This was going to pure sex and he quickly figured out what they were going to do. Her hands ran through his hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss, his fingers moving over her body and quickly undid the buttons to her shirt and pushed it from her shoulders. "What are we doing this time?" Maria whispered heavily, the lust filling her eyes.

"You'll see," He quickly replied, moving to stand on his knees, undid and removed his work shirt and under shirt. "I know you'll love this."

"I'll bet," Maria's lips tugged into a seductive smile and traced her fingertips down his chest to the top of his belt, slowly pulling at the leather to pull it loose. Within minutes, he had pulled the clothes from her body and retrieved a fresh condom from his wallet before tossing his slacks, boxers, shoes and socks to one side. His lips connected with her throat and brushed his tongue over the scar on her neck. Maria inhaled a slow breath and released it as a sigh when John moved downward and enclosed his mouth over a breast. "Oh God...," She gasped out, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

Chuckling deep in his throat, he moved to give the same treatment to her other and enjoyed the feel of her hand drifted downward, brushing up against his erection. As if it was the motion that refueled his want for rough sex, he moved her onto her right side and pressed up against her back, once he smooth on his protection. Placing a hand under her left thigh and lifting it, he thrust hard into her. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling his teeth lightly bite down on her neck. Pausing for a brief moment to allow her to get comfortable, John slipped his other arm under her body and hugged her close as he began thrusting.

Reaching a hand back and grasping his hip with her fingers, she tossed her head back and fully heard John's heavy breathing next to her ear. Feeling a growing feeling to watch him move, Maria lowered her head down and watched with a breathless view of him thrusting hard into her. She moved her hand from his hip to the back of his neck and could feel the growing climax coming closer with each hard thrust.

Feeling electric pulses shooting up his spin, Munch flipped her over on to her back without extracting himself. Placing her hands by her head and linking their fingers together, John effectively pinned her down. His dark eyes gazed deep into her's and didn't look away as he continued with their intentions. With each hard thrust bringing her closer to climaxing, Maria pulled a hand free and yanked him down with a hard kiss. Breaking the kiss for just a moment and keeping their faces inches apart, Maria's back arched and cried out as her climax rocked through her body, seconds before John's. Covering her mouth with his, John kissed her with such passion of how much he would have given her the world to keep her happy and safe. Even once their bodies had steadied from their mind blowing orgasms, Maria kept her hand on the back of his neck - not wanting to break passion.

Gently nibbling on her bottom lip and leaving a trail of kisses to below her earlobe, John slowly extracted himself from her and felt her sigh heavily until he was done pulling away. Feeling her shiver from the afterglow of their copulation, John reached for the quilt from the back of her chair and draped it over her body. Deeply kissing her for a few moments, John softly said, "I'll be right back," before heading off to the bathroom.

Bracing herself up with her hands, Maria slowly sat up and braced herself against the chair. Closing her eyes and inhaling a deep, slow breath, she felt more satisfied then she had felt in weeks. It was nothing on John's part, but from all the evil of human kind they had been witnessing which resulted in them both not wanting physical interaction. When they came home earlier, all she wanted was to fall asleep in her comfortable bed, but she was more then glad John had decided to turn the tables. Hearing him returning from the bathroom, she crooked her finger and beckoned for him to come to her. John knelt down before her and was pulled into a rough, powerful kiss - stunning him slightly. Kissing her harder once her tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, John was pushed back until he was laying flat against the blush carpeted floor.

He instantly knew what this meant - Maria was feeling the urge to give him what he wanted. Pushing the quilt away from her and enclosing his mouth over a breast, she let out a content sigh and pressed her hips against his, causing him to moan deep in his throat. Slowly moving down his body, she left behind a trail of playful nips, kisses and small licks until she was face to face with what she heading to. "You know," Maria started, her voice as at soft whisper, "I feel bad for neglecting you for weeks because of the cases weighing us down." Her fingers trace up inside his left thigh, causing him to tremble. "It's not good of me to do that." Her smile pulled into a slow, seductive grin as she lowered herself down and kissed the base of his already hardened erection.

Munch sharply gasped and resisted bucking when her mouth slip over him, one of her hands holding him steady in case he did buck and the other teased him lower down. Grabbing at the carpet below him and closing his eyes, John concentrated on controlling his own will power and the sheer bliss she was doing to him. He groaned deep in his throat when she ran her tongue over the head on organ, her fingers gently moved in a slow, soft twisting motion - a move she had done before - and John bucked up. Removing her mouth before her gag reflex was triggered, she reached for his wallet and pulled a second Trojan out. _I'm beginning to wonder how many he has in here..._ She thought before shoving it aside, ripping the package open and slipping it on. Frank then had him move slightly until he was sitting against the back of the chair.

With their eyes gazing deeply into each other, she slowly lowered herself down and wrapping her arms around his neck. Fully settled on him, Maria placed her chin on his shoulder and relished with them just being connected, his arms protectively around her. John pressed his face into her neck and deeply inhaled her scent mixed with sweat from their desire for each other. Slowly moving his hands down her bare back to her hips, Munch sought out her mouth and slipped his tongue against her's. Keeping her arms around his neck, she slowly started moving and kissed John deeper when his body started trembling from the sensations.

Breaking the kiss slightly, her teeth lightly met the flesh on his neck and soothed the bite with her tongue. "Easy, baby," She whispered against his ear when he trembled again, his dark eyes moving to look at her. "I know you're holding back, sweetheart." He smiled slightly and she smiled back. "Don't hold back on me, babe."

"Meaning?" He sighed heavily, trying to last as long as possible.

"Buck if you want to buck, silly." She laughed softly before gasping when he did, pushing them both closer to climaxing together. Moving slightly faster, she whispered for him to move his hands from her hips, which he placed one on her back and the other moved to caress her right breast. Sighing softly when his fingers soothed over a sensitive scar near her nipple, she hugged him close when John's teeth connected with her shoulder and let out a throaty groan as they climaxed together.

Panting together and relaxing against each other, Munch wrapped his arms around her once again and bent his knees as if to hold her in place. "Oh, Maria," He breathed her name, noticing her arms loosening and her lips placing lazy kisses against his neck. He quickly remembered she had been extremely tired before he had coaxed her into endless pleasure, and she was now possibly falling asleep against him. John softly whispered, "Falling asleep on me, sweetie?" when she sighed against him and moved slightly, she slowly tried to get up. Gently falling back down on him, she felt his arms lift her and he carried her into the bedroom.

Stretching out once she hit the sheets, Maria tugged on John's hand for a lazy kiss and smiled when he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I love you, John."

"And I love you." He smiled softly down at her, draping the comforter around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "That was incredible, Maria. I'll get cleaned up and I'll join you in a few minutes." He padded off and cleaned himself up, quickly and efficiently. Tossing the used protection into the trash and draping the washcloth on the towel hanger, John observed himself in the mirror and smiled happily for the first time in weeks. Flipping the light off and walking back into the bedroom, he crawled under the covers and felt Maria's warm hands and arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close. Kissing her lips and neck softly, he finally laid his head down and said, "That was incredible, Maria. Just...incredible."

"I'm glad," She replied against his neck, sleep finally taking over her mind. "I was just going to blow you, but I decided to add a little _twist_ into it." She lifted her head and smiled up at him before laying her head back down.

"And I wouldn't have had it any other way, babe." John Munch closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a very deep sleep. "We should do _that _more often," he added sleepily, laughing softly when she friendly patted his hip and laughed with him.

~End!

**Author's Note - Let's say this is my little break from my two bigger fics I've been fighting with, including one that's needing some editing done. Maria was sick of seriousness and just wanted to play. Who doesn't want to take a break and just 'play'? *wink* Like I said, she's the crazy voice chatting in my mind during classes. **


End file.
